


Always the Sweetest

by Suzaku (foxjar)



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Canon Era, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 14:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/pseuds/Suzaku
Summary: Suzaku wonders what kind of chocolate Lelouch likes.100 words of Valentine's Day.





	Always the Sweetest

Suzaku is not sure if giving Lelouch chocolate for Valentine's Day would be appropriate. He spends some of his free time researching different types of confections, anyways: sweet, bitter, with nuts or berries.

 _What kind would Lelouch even like?_ he wonders. Instead of asking his boyfriend, he ends up dwelling on the idea for so long that, when the holiday rolls around, he has nothing to give him.

Every girl in school seems to be handing Lelouch chocolate; store-bought and tucked inside small tins. Each encounter ends up with Lelouch attempting to graciously refuse the gift, but the offerings are always shoved into his hands before the gifter runs off.

"I'm not really a fan of chocolate," Lelouch admits later when they are alone in the hallway. "But you look like you might be."

He pops open one of the tins, picking out a small piece of chocolate to devour. Suzaku watches him, curious, and before long, Lelouch takes a step toward him.

When he kisses him, he tastes sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> ❤


End file.
